


【求RP点梗三】⑯Contraband

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】现代AU【出场人物】Fëanor，Fingolfin，Maedhros，Fingon【配对组合】F//F，M//F【文章分级】PG-13【完稿日期】2016年7月28日【总计字数】1235【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。然后……黑道的故事就跟赌场一样不熟_(:зゝ∠)_，只看过日漫里的一点点黑道故事，可能会很奇怪。因为没有二三四五六七，所以角色的故事相互套用了。可能是上个世纪的那种AU，因为还在用拷机唔……论一天之内切三次画风~哦~手一抖就把大梅写成了……不知什么样_(:зゝ∠)_





	【求RP点梗三】⑯Contraband

血，都是血。到处是血！

灰色的水泥地和白色的承重柱上都是血！！

梅斯罗斯赶到现场时，一切都已结束了。他在角落里捡到了一台黑色的传呼机——那是费诺的专属物品。

上面打着“FINE”。

鬼才相信您现在还“FINE”！

好吧，我现在宁愿当个鬼……

为何父亲会相信他们想要公平谈判呢？纵使带着超过原定计划的安保人数，但对方毕竟是北区著名的黑社会头头。他们肯定不会信守诺言，什么把三卷录音带的其中一卷无偿还给我们，都是唬人的幌子。

可父亲就是自信过了头，丝毫不听自己的劝阻，偏要硬碰硬！现在该如何是好？公司方面自己还能去顶个班，掩饰一阵子，可终不是长久之计。东区需要父亲，需要费诺的火焰来守护这片土地上的一切。

然而，摆在眼前的事实，逼得他不得不去想一种可能性：东区最大的财团董事——费诺，已遭遇不测。北区的安格班黯影部队可能会逐渐渗入这片失去龙头的地带，扰乱他们花了数十年的心血才建起的经济体，夺去他们的政治地位，将财团的余党扫出东贝尔兰市。

前些时日，洛丝蓝工厂里的危化物品就险些遭人引爆。幸好工程队长是个细心人，眼明手快地把北区安插过来的内鬼逮了个正着，暗中处理掉了。

敌人的耳目无处不在，此地也不可久留。梅斯罗斯抬手发了指令，身着清一色黑红西装的私人军队，立刻回到车内离开了这片地方。剩下的就留给阿德嘉兰公共区域的警方吧，毕竟明面上的事，那些呆木鱼得按着律法过一趟。

那天夜里，私人军队在临时董事的命令下，在东区、北区和公共区域的各个角落搜寻费诺的下落。定位器半路被人拆除，“抛尸”纳洛格河。沿路的监控探头有许多，却不知怎么地跟丢了那辆不起眼的蓝黑色奥拓。从大桥上去后，就再没看到它下来，难不成是直接开到河里去了？！

隔日早晨，正忙得焦头烂额应付董事会的梅斯罗斯接到秘书递来的预约会面函，他头也不回道：“不见，我现在真的脱不开身！哦，要是有几个弟妹就好了。”

“可那位先生说，如果您现在不见他，将来会后悔一辈子的。”秘书还是把信函塞进了上司手里。

“给我准备间小一点的会议室。”梅斯罗斯神色凝重地合上了书信。

三分钟后，一个穿着墨兰工作服的青年推门而入。他有着与身份不一致的阳光外表：“您好，东区财团首脑费诺之子，梅斯罗斯。我父亲手上有个挺大的筹码，现在想要同您谈谈……哦，抱歉，我忘了做自我介绍。我是西区希斯路姆党团领袖芬国昐之子，芬巩。天底下没有无偿的救援，希望我们合作愉快。”

半个月后，一向不合拍的东西区地下势力首次合作。南区隔天便发来贺电：你们玩好，别打我主意，手动再见。

费诺在办公室看着月末的报表，西区的黑老大很悠闲地在一旁喝茶。哦？父亲办公室什么时候出现“茶”这种神奇的饮品了？坊间还流传着，东区财团董事是烈酒浇灌出来的八卦。

梅斯罗斯对了下机械表，拎起公文包就往外跑：“爸……您好，芬国昐先生。爸，我今天先走了啊。”

“这么早，有事？”费诺看了眼墙上的钟，只有下午四点。

“我约了人吃晚饭。”梅斯罗斯对着墙上的玻璃粗略整了整衣领。

“谁？”费诺正想着，这小鬼什么时候瞒着他谈恋爱了？

“我儿子。”芬国昐冷静地抿了一小口茶。


End file.
